1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device that divides, in photographing a moving image, an exposure period of one frame and combines a plurality of pieces of image data, which is obtained in the divided frames, to generate image data of one frame, and relates to a control method for the imaging device.
2. Description of Related Art
In moving image photographing, image data is obtained at a predetermined frame rate. On the other hand, exposure control is determined in accordance with luminance of an object (field). Therefore, if the shutter speed is high, then in reproducing an image, an object does not smoothly and continuously move but intermittently moves, resulting in a moving image like a cutoff animation. Then, in an imaging device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-189295 (hereinafter, referred to as “Patent Literature 1”), with respect to a moving object, the shutter speed is reduced and the edge enhancement is reduced, while with respect to a stationary object, the shutter speed is increased and the edge enhancement is increased.